video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Plastic Man in The Weed
|running time = 58 minutes |catalogue number = VC1062 |rating = }} Plastic Man in The Weed is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Episode Info He's the man of a thousand shapes, always ready to spring into action whenever and wherever evil villains strike. Taking the most incredible assignments from his no-nonsense but voluptuous boss. The Chief, '''super-suave '''Plastic Man jets around the world with '''Penny, '''his pixieish pilot, and Hula Hula, his bad luck best buddy, pursuing a wild assortment of evil-doers. This cassette contains three of their greatest action-packed episodes. In the first adventure, Plastic Man and his friends must defeat a world threatening walking planet, '''THE WEED. '''Then, in '''DR. IRWIN AND MR. METEOR, '''Plastic Man must somehow save the earth from an approaching meteor. He uses his ability to mold himself into any object to find the solution. And in '''WHAM, BAM, BEWARE THE CLAM, '''Plastic Man gets shell-shocked battling a pirate. But never fear, Plastic Man is always in great form! Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Worldvison Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Plastic Man intro * Start of The Weed (1979) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Wham, Bam, Beware the Clam, (1979) * Plastic Man Closing Credits * Ruby-Spears Productions logo (1978-1981) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Plastic Man intro * Start of The Weed (1979) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Wham, Bam, Beware the Clam, (1979) * Plastic Man Closing Credits * Ruby-Spears Productions logo (1978-1981) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Plastic-Man-VHS-Pal-Small-Box-_57.jpg|Spine Plastic-Man-VHS-Pal-Small-Box-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Plastic-Man-VHS-Pal-Small-Box-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:D.C. Comics Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers